secret friend
by hinata46
Summary: sasuke is about to get marry and hinata is devastated... next stop Italy  there are many flash backs  better story then summary, please review...
1. Chapter 1

Hinata 1  
>It was 1:00 am it was a cold and rainy night. She was in her room ... The poor 20 year old, crying uncontrollably, she couldn`t stop. His best friend since kindergarten, and the person who truly loves, he said something she didn`t expect ... that broke her heart<p>

FLASH BACK  
>" Hinata come quick, I need to tell you something..." he was so excited, fill with joy... It was wire because he is a series person, he never smiles, not even a bit" what is it?" she said smile at him; her voice was soft and innocent. She didn't know why he was so happy, but 'if he is happy, I'm is happy' that's what she always say" I have great news... I'm getting merry "Hinata did not see that one coming. She was shok, her eyes were wild open, she couldn't speak...<p>

"Hinata ... Hinata ... You okay?" Sasuke thought he was so happy that she ran out of words "know it's too soon, but I finally found the girl of my dreams, Sakura is the noblest, beautiful, and she is the best cook ..." Hinata was still trying to process the news 'He was going to marry ... With Sakura ... And he said she was a good cook?' "She understands me, and she loves me ... She is the girl of my dreams"

"Oh-oh" she tried to smile and act as if you were happy ... But inside she was dying, his heart was broken "I'm so happy for you Sasuke-san, congratulations ..." translation '' are you crazy? ... Why her? Did you hit by a bus or something? That bitch is ... "I'm sorry Sasuke-san, but I have to go ... Um ... Itachi-San asked me to buy some things for him goodbye" and so she turned around

"Wait, I can ask you something?" as she did not answer, he followed "could you help with the preparations ... it will be next week ... I know it's early, but could you do this for me, please ... You're the only person in I can trust "those words wounded Hinata was like bullets in her heart. Hinata could feel her tears on her cheeks, "of course, Sasuke-San", saying that continued walking and took a taxi "to the central park please" she took her phone and text to Itachi

Hinata  
>Hello<br>Itachi  
>What?<br>Hinata  
>please if anyone asks, tell them you sent me for something ... Um ... Something that will take a long time ... Can you do that for me please<br>Itachi  
>Of course ... But why?<br>Hinata  
>Sasuke and Sakura are getting married ... And I need some time alone<br>Itachi  
>Oh are U ok? ... If U want to talk to someone U know I'm here for U. .. you know you're like the little sister I always wanted instead of Sasuke XD<br>Hinata  
>Thanks, but I have to be alone<br>Itachi  
>Ok Do not do anything stupid.<p>

Hinata closed his phone and went to the park ... Inside the park a little forest ... Hinata, I go inside to mourn, where nobody could see her, and nobody could hear her, she cry and cry all. After removing all of his feelings, he went to her house  
>END OF FLASH<p>

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
>Sasuke<br>It was 1:00 am he was still awake. I could not sleep for 2 reasons  
>1) was very excited about her wedding (that rare, the great Uchiha excited)<br>2) and was remembering the reasons why he loves her

The first reason is the letter that she wrote to him when he was 5 years old... (At that age he was fat, and cute but he didn't had fun girls)

FLACH when he was 5  
>He was in his back yard, weeping for the loss of his father ... It is not easy prose such information. Someone tells you that your father, your hero is dead. He was cry for 2 hours and returned to his room was exhausted from all the drama ... Nobody realized he was gone ... Everyone was busy with preparations for the funeral ... when he enter the room on a letter was found at the top of his bed.<p>

_Dear Sasuke  
>I know how you feel. I have also lost some of the most important people in my life. I am sorry for the loss of his father, but if you feel alone and that nobody is paying attention, not because they don`t care, they just are giving you space for you. Note that you have a mother who is still living and who loves you, the brother who cares about you, and would not let anyone hurt you, and your father will be watching from heaven<br>sincerely your secret friend  
>PS: I will be there whenever you need me. :)<em>

He felt a relief and stop crying ... He was more at peace and tranquility.  
>END OF FLASH BACK<br>that is why he thinks Sakura has noble intentions... Because she gave him words of comfort when he needs it most, because she understands him ... she gives him the strength needed at the time.

The second reason was the a bag of Mexican candy (if you know about other type of candy more delicious then Mexican please tell me XD by the way I'm not fat, OK)

FLASH BACK when he was 10 years (at that age was thinner and girls start to notice him)  
>It was her birthday, her mother was in bed (who was very sick) could not even stand, he had to rest for the remainder of the day and do not disturb. His brother was in New York Itachi (who won contest *a dance happy *)... He was alone ... "stupid itachi" he was jealous that ...<br>grab a piece of cake from the refrigerator. he was about to take a bite. When a knock on the door "who?" Opens the door but there was nobody  
>He looks down and had a bag and a letter ... the toke them and read the letter<p>

_Sasuke dear  
>been a long time I did not think ... I know you don`t like sweet food ... (But these are delicious Try them ...) This is my birthday present, from your secret friend I know you feel alone, but see the positive side, now you can do whatever you want without being punished for it .. not a good idea, but ... never mind, forget it ... Even so Happy Birthday.<br>Sincerely your secret friend  
>PS: Hope you like ...<em>

He took a sweet and proved "mmm, these are very delicious" he entered the house and started jumping on couches  
>END OF FLASH BACK<br>That's why he thinks she is so thoughtful ... Due to its delicious birthday present ...

The 3th reasons why he like her is because his things the she is a great cook. (No, she is terrible cooking)

FLASH BACK when he was 17 years  
>He was on a trip to the beach with all his friends ... (You know High School ... Patty ... funny ... I do not know what the f **** I'm talking about ... Back to the story). However, Naruto did not tell him 'take food' (that was the work of Naruto, tell everyone that) was 1:00 p.m. He was starving ... He sat in the sand, watching others eat (been there, that misery = ()<br>at 3:00 pm he was dying ... Everyone was playing in the water ... He thought that if I stopped thinking about food hunger is ia to go ... He fell asleep. At 3:30 he wakes up still hungry, but his side was a bowl of hot rice balls with a note.

_Hello Sasuke  
>I know you forgot your lunch, so I hope you wake up before it gets cold. By the way Naruto didn`t forget. He said it was a joke ... please forgive him ... I made myself enjoy them: P. Hope you like ...<em>  
>END OF FLASH BACK<p>

she is an angel ... I'm so lukcy to the prettiest girl ...

THE END (of this chapter)

Hinata 46 :) Please review and tell me what you thing...: P


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata.  
>It was Monday morning the first day of her nightmare, preparing of the patty for the wearying of her friend and the her funeral (she was Laing on her bed) 'Why I can't tell you what I feel?' she was so devastated 'why every time I close my eyes I just think about you?, why I just hold this in?' the pour girl didn't have the strength to support this and start to cry all her pain. Her hart hurt so much' I miss everything about you, after all the things will be through... And you still haven't notice... But I never tell you what I should say... That I love you, and that I need you'* ring* it was a text from Itachi. She starts to clean her tears.<p>

Itachi  
>who are U?<br>Hinata  
>I don't know what to do?...<br>Itachi  
>My mom wants to see you... Now<br>Hinata  
>for what?<br>Itachi  
>I don't know<br>Hinata  
>I don't feel well...<br>Itachi  
>If U wants nobody to suspect... U need to act normal... That means to do all your normal activities<br>Hinata  
>Ok, can U pick me up? I don't feel like driving<br>Itachi  
>Shore I'll be there in 20 min. :)<p>

all of this was very difficult for her. She need to make her best act ever for this 8 days look happy, like nothing is happening. Well at less when she was in public, with Sakura or Sasuke... The only places where she could be herself and show her emotions was when she is alone, with Itachi (is like her brother and he knows about Hinata feelings)& Mikoto ( she also knows about Hinata's feelings)... She didn't want anything that include Sasuke but for her misfortune all her life was about him.  
>She toke a quick shower and dress casually. Itachi was already there to take her to her grave.<p>

IN THE UCHIHA'S MANSION...( the library)  
>"are you ok, sweet heart?" miss Mikoto she run to hug her, Hinata couldn't take it anymore she start to cry and cry until she run out of tears." Hinata you don't have to do it, he'll understand ... if this is hurting you that much... You have to tell..."<p>

"NO... I can't if he is happy... I... "She starts to cry again, the ideas of him getting merry just make her feel like somebody stubs her..."how can I do this... Prepare his wedding without hurting myself... And please don't tell me to tell him... Please" she begs her and make her poppy dog eyes.

Mikoto just take a deep breath "umm... You can always pretend that you are the bright" Hinata stop crying and start thinking "Hinata I was just joking... Don't take it seriously" Mikoto was worry about what was passing thru Hinata's mind  
>* bip- bip- bip* it was Hinata's phone... Sasuke was calling her she dry her tears.<br>" hello" her voice was different then before it was more enthusiastic then before" I'm already here I'll be down in a second "she close her phone.  
>" Hinata don't do this, you're going to hurt yourself" she was afraid that if Hinata let her mind fly , by the end of the week she is going to die when she comes back to reality.<p>

"please just promise me one thing that you won't tell Sasuke anything" Hinata want to life her dream at less for these week "please"  
>" o-ok but after this ends, promise me that you won't do anything stupid" Hinata nod and run down stairs were Sasuke was waiting for her<br>" so had a good night sleep?" she ask, but didn't wait for an answer "I have great ideas... Is going to be the best weeding of the decade"  
>" I'm so excited that I just Kip thinking... Umm Hinata... Do you know what it needs for a weeding?, never mind... Sakura said that she will be wading for you at her house, to decide the reception, church, the dress, and the other things... Oh I have to go I have a meeting, bye Hinata thank for everything" and then he run off.<p>

IN SAKURA'S home  
>They were desisting in were was going to be the reception, Sakura want it the Uchiha mansion, but Hinata told her about the weeding she want it" I think it will be romantic if you had it on the beach the photos well have a beautiful background, don' t you think" Sakura like the idea ... For the dress Hinata had some sketches that she draw for her weeding, Sakura love them but of curse she want the dress pink, Hinata didn't care to much about the color... It pass hours and Hinata's enthusiasm was getting bigger and bigger." see you tomorrow, I'm so happy Sasuke-kun choose you to help me" Hinata give her a kind smile and turn around<p>

" Sakura I don't know if I can Kip doing this, but can you tell Sasuke sorry for me" she knew that this wasn't going to work" Sasuke is a good gay... Make him happy please "then she walks away.

SAKURA  
>Sakura knew that the real Secret friend was Hinata, but she couldn't Handel that Sasuke love her, without really knowing who it was...<p>

FLASH BACK WHEN SHE WAS 10  
>She was sitting next to Sasuke who was eating some strange candy... It was wear because 2 years ago he didn't eat candy at all." Sasuke - kun I thought you didn't like candy" he look piss" I only like this kind"<br>" can I try one " she said with a big smile and a shrill voice "Sasuke-kun please" he immediately put the bag away from her, and brutally " no, your annoying "  
>" Who give it to you Sasuke-kun? It was a girl or boy?, who, Tell me, tell me please" she demand it" tell me, tell me, or I'll cry" he just Stand up and walk away.<br>In lunch time she saw Hinata with a bag and the same type of candy as Sasuke-kun" Hinata where did you get that candy"  
>" I-I m-my m-mom give it to me" she was so scare that she run away...<br>END OF FLASH BACK

And some weeks ago she heard Sasuke and Itachi talk, he was telling him about his Secret friend and the letter, candy and all that stuff... That's what give her the idea of telling Sasuke

FLASH BACK  
>" Sasuke kun " of this depends her future with Sasuke "I'm tier of life like this I-I love you Sasuke-kun I' m your secret friend I'm the girl that buy you Mexican candy, and the girl that wrote you all those letter " Sasuke was surprise first , his eyes were wild open, his mind was in another planet, his face was with a shock expression, but after a couple of minutes he toke Sakura`s hand carefully and Said" will you marry me" Sakura was about to faint, her pressure went up 'did he really fall for that?' "Y-YES. AAAaAA' best day of her life.<br>END OF FLASH BACK

Hinata  
>She decide that she need some vacations, so she buy a ticket to Italy she'll stay there for at less 2 weeks . She didn't want to go with at less say good by. after all the uchiha family was like her family, so she text itachi<p>

Hinata  
>Hi<br>Itachi  
>Hey how was your day?<br>Hinata  
>Ok, I gets , and how about you?<br>Itachi  
>I pass the day with Rukia , I'm getting more and more in love with her...<br>Hinata  
>Good for you<br>Itachi  
>Are you still with the stupid idea of pretending or are you going to tell him?<br>Hinata  
>No<br>Itachi  
>No what?<br>Hinata  
>I'm not going to keep pretending, I'm going on a trip to Italy for 2 weeks<br>Itachi  
>And you think by then you'll forget all about him<br>Hinata  
>No when I come back I'm going to move permanently to Italy<br>Itachi  
>WHAT?<br>Hinata  
>Can you please promise me something? Please begging you<br>Itachi  
>Ok<br>Hinata  
>Don't tell Sasuke anything about my plans and please tell him that I have to go on a business try but don't tell him were. Thank you<br>Itachi  
>Weight, Hinata when are you going?<br>Hinata  
>I'm already in the airport my fly is in 5 min. Goodbye...<br>She closes her phone and got on the plane.

46 :) I hope you like it, because i put a lot of effort into this. Please, please review….


	3. Chapter 3

(The day of the wearing)  
>Hinata<br>(she's in Italy) this day Hinata try to maintain herself very busy. She start to look for jobs if she wants to move the she needs to find to a job...

Sakura ( its 12:00pm Konoha, Uchiha mansion)  
>" this is the day were all my dreams will come true" she start to look at herself in the mirror how beautiful she was( exteriorly )<br>then a voice from nowhere appeared " you know exactly well that you're not the Pearson that Sasuke thinks you are" it was Itachi " you still Hinata's identity, all the thing you say about the letter , and the candy were lies"  
>" so what if I did, he is main now and you can't do anything about it" she was so confident of herself "if you tell him that I'll deny it who do you think he belief, ha"<br>"don`t you see, you are ruin Hinata's life... You are taking the most precious thing she has. Now she is in Italy because she could stand seen Sasuke getting married "he was really angry and sad at the same time "she Let Sasuke go so he could have a happy life, with the women he love... Not some random girl that still personalities of other people"

" I did WHAT?, she still my Sasuke and I still him back, and I just said some tiny tayni lays... To be with the love of my life" she glans at him  
>"you are just jealous the Hinata is beautiful, kind, successful, and she has real friends and not like you that only come near you to have a good time, like you had with naruto...<p>

"SHUT UP" she jell and stat to cry of rage..."don't you dare tell something to Sasuke because if you do..."  
>"I'm not going to tell him because of you, I'm doing it because I pomes it to her". Then he notice that Sasuke was hearing behind the door" just tell me, is it true that did you give that stuffs to Sasuke... the candy ,and the letters... Are you seriously expecting him to fall for you… He is in love with her not YOU"<br>"so what I'm better then Hinata..." she starts to cry" I'm Prettier and funnier... I-I I'm smarter than her, I better at everything." she couldn't Handel anymore" GET OUT" Sasuke was shock by what he just heard

Sasuke (it's 11:57am)  
>The week was so slow for him, without Hinata he was lost... And more now... This day was important for him... It was one of his happiest days in his life... Just for the exception that his best friend isn't with him... And the words Itachi tall him some minutes ago<br>FLACH BACK  
>Itachi enter to his room looking so normal, maybe too normal "hey, little bro... Everything all right" he came closer Sasuke nodded and he look himself in the mirror." dud, have you notice that change of personality change in Sakura "<br>"what do you mean?" he say raising his eye brown' that's strange'" do you know something?"  
>"No but the things she send you... They aren't like her... No just because she told you that, she was your secret friend, doesn't mean it's true... Well never mind I just jealous that she is going to take away my foolish little brother..." he walks away "bye"<br>Sasuke"..." '?' he stood there for 2 min "I should talk to Sakura" she went to Sakura`s room when she heard Itachi talking...

"I'm not going to tell him because of you, I'm doing it because I pomes it to her". Then he notice that Sasuke was hearing behind the door" just tell me, is it true that did you give that stuffs to Sasuke... the candy ,and the letters... Are you seriously expecting him to fall for you… He is in love with her not YOU"  
>"so what I'm better then Hinata..." she starts to cry" I'm Prettier and funnier... I-I I'm smarter than her I better at everything." she couldn't Handel anymore" GET OUT"<p>

Sasuke was shock the girl that was always by his site... Making him lough, helping him... The girl he asks for her help to make this weeding... 'Were is she?, I have to find. Her' he was about to run off but Itachi stop him "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"S-Sasuke " Sakura didn't know what to said "are you ready for our weeding" she trait to smile  
>Sasuke was surprise " are you kidding me after what I heard , no way"<br>" but Sasuke this is our destiny, you belong with me, she is just trying to terries apart... "then she turn to Itachi "tell him Itachi that we were just joking...tell him... TELL HIM" she was crazy  
>"wow, what an attitude... No thank this is between you 2 bye" he despaired<p>

Sakura  
>"I'll be for the best if you just go" with saying that Sasuke walk away... And Sakura stood there crying she toke her phone and start texting <p>

Sakura  
>Ha I thing trash belong to the Trash, I get out of your way… your free to stay with Sasuke I don't want him anymore I have better things to do<br>She close her phone 

Sasuke  
>He toke out his phone and call Itachi<br>"were is Hinata, I need to talk to her" he demanded  
>"I can say it I promise Hinata that i wouldn't tell you" Itachi hung up<br>'dammed Itachi' *ring* it was a message 

Itachi  
>She is in Italy, in her family mansion nobody lives there anymore, Good luck tittle bro...<br>Sasuke toke the soonest fly to Italy..., but when he arrive she wasn't there ... Her stuffs were there but she wasn't... 

He toke a shower, get dress and he wait for Hinata to come…

Hinata 10:00 pm  
>She got home, She was really tier from walking all day...she just want go to sleep... She notice that her phone was off She had a massage <p>

Sakura  
>Ha I thing trash belong to the Trash, I get out of your way… your free to stay with Sasuke I don't want him anymore I have better things to do<p>

'so Sasuke got stood up... 'For some reason she didn't feel happy... She enters her room.  
>"Hinata, you home" he hug her, carry her, and he didn't want let her go... Hinata was a little surprise to see him there "I miss you, don't ever do this to me again Hinata, it was the longest week of my live..." he look her into his eyes &amp; give her a kind smile "why?" he just whisper sweetly<br>"w-w-why what?...um.. how did you find me?" she didn't know what to think

"I did me little research... " he's starts playing with her hear and like a little kid and with such interest he ask "why didn't you tell me that it was you all this time "my secret friend"?" she was shock 'he only came for that' brutally she give a setback, Sasuke "what's the matter?"  
>"You only came for that, to tell me why I didn't tell you?" ' I can't believe it he is like the others... He is in love with the letters not with me and he is just here for pity... Because of Sakura... Because he knows about my feelings and he is just playing with me...' Hinata just let her tears drop<br>"I hate you..." scream "I don't want to see you ever again" start to run. Outside was raining; Sasuke was just paralyzed 'what did I did... Did I do something wrong?'

hinata 46: what do you think?... like it or hate it?... In need 2 more reviews so I can post my next chapter (... (just kiting but 1 review will be great… please, please, please review) 


	4. Chapter 4

(rain)  
>4. Hinata<br>The rain was becoming Harder and harder... Hinata didn't even know where she was going, she was just kept running. She slipped on a hill and rolled to the bottom. Her head hit a rock and lost consciousness

Sasuke  
>he started to run to where he saw that she was, but then he lost her. He returned to the mansion to see if she had returned but no sign of her ... He look for her all night. He called Itachi, and his mom but they didn't know. In the morning he started to search again and found traces on a hill... he follows the footprints and found Hinata lying on the floor, conscienceless, bloody and muddy<p>

He carried her to the house, in his way there Hinata wakes up "you got me worry" his eyes were dark, filled with hatred. He was angry but not with her, but with himself.

"h-how are you?" she didn't know who he was, or who she was, she didn't remember her name, anything she lost her memory completely  
>"What are you talking about?" 'You're kidding right?'<br>"Where am I? Who am I? I do not remember anything," she was scared, but in his arms she felt safe on and began to mourn.

Sasuke got her into the shower "bathe ... I'll give you your clothes in a moment," his voice was cold. Went to his room and grabbed some clean clothes ... He heard water running. "Hinata I leave the clothes outside the door" and then went to the kitchen...

He start to prepare the coffee ... while his mind was racing for another world 'What shall I do? "First thought it was a joke, but it is not so ... he started to remember the days that Hinata was in Italy without him. Seconds seemed minutes, minutes seemed days, the days seemed years ... without her he was a disaster. Had a lot of stress from work, Sakura kept bother with the wedding. Without Hinata he felt lonely, felt something was missing but he didn`t know what...

He recalled that since he met Hinata life change. He didn`t fight, work was not so stressed, had more friends, smiled more and his life had meaning again ... found in the dark the light, he found Hinata ...

"Hey" Hinata voice so soft and sweet sound. Voice I miss her so much. Sasuke smile kindly and give her a cup of coffee "can you tell me who are you and who am I?" the only sigh.

He took one deep breath "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you are Huryga Hinata"  
>"and what are we doing here?" Sasuke lowered his head and said nothing for a long time "that is not important, I have to take you to a doctor?" He took her by the waist and to his car ... Hinata did not care one bit...<p>

The doctor check her and make her an X-ray. He said that "she will be fine in a couple of days her memory will return ..."  
>Sasuke was worried about the day to come. he want to have the time to understand why she did not tell him all this time. And what I really feel for her ...<p>Hinata46 thank you very much for all your comments ... will try to write better ... and ... ummm .. siki-hime I'll try to find a beta reader, thanks for the suggestion = P 


End file.
